Because You Live
by mizugurl01
Summary: Well..... my fist fic everA songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Because You Live**

"Die, Hyuuga!" Yukina, the girl with an ice alice said as a sharp arrow made of ice went right through Natsume's body. _No, I won't let it end like this._ Natsume created a big fire ball and shot it at Yukina.

"N-No way!! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She melted and everything that she created melted as well. Even the arrow which is now covered in Natsume's blood, melted. Natsume collapsed.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

It started to rain. Little drops, at first. But it started to rain heavier and Natsume was just lying there, not even bothering to move. He just stared at the dark sky. _The pain… It's killing me. Will somebody come for me? Nobody will come for me. I'm just gonna die. _Those were his last words before he close his eyes.

"Natsume… Natsume!"

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

_W-What?! I-It's warm and…_ He slowly opened his eyes as he felt warm raindrops fell onto him. _No, these aren't raindrops. Tears. That's what they are. _He looked up.

"Polka…dots?" He said weakly.

"SShhh… Just rest, okay?"

**I've been looking for the answer**

**Somewhere**

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

"Am I gonna die?"

"No… I don't think so. Cuz I'm here now"

**But now I know what I didn't know**

Savoring the warmth that Mikan is giving him, he blacked out.

Flashback:

**Because you live **

**And breathe**

"Natsume why are you hiding what you feel?"

"Shut up. You don't know what I'm feeling."

"Aaww… But if you tell me, maybe I can help you…"

"No way! I already told you before that you don't know what it's like to have an alice you don't like."_ And I feel pathetic because of that._

**Because you made me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

"But because of your alice you get to save Ruka… You can protect the ones you love."

Natsume just stared at her. Then, to his manga. Then, stared back at the sky.

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

End Flashback

Natsume opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital. He looked around to see everyone. Well… everyone was there except for _one certain_ person.

"She's outside, Natsume" Ruka suddenly said.

"Hn."

"She doesn't want to come in cuz she's afraid." _She's afraid of me? She's just like everyone else. _He thought sadly. Everyone got out of the room except for Ruka.

"You can come in now, Mikan. It's alright."

She came in.

"You're alright!!! I'm glad." She smiled at Natsume.

Natsume noticed the tears forming in her eyes again.

**It's alright**

**I survived**

**I'm alive again**

"I'm obviously fine polkadots."

"Hey shouldn't you be thankful to me?!"

"No." He simply said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF---"

**Cuz of you**

**Made it through every storm**

"I can actually survive even if you didn't come." He lied. He obviously lied. And he knows himself that if Mikan hadn't come, he would have died. He knows that should really be thankful to her. He just doesn't know how to express his gratitude to her. After all, he doesn't know how to express his feelings since he's been hiding them for so long.

**What is life**

**What's the use if you're killing time**

But I can't just sit here doing nothing. I'll just tell her sooner……… or later.

"I'm going out." Ruka said as he went out the door.

When Ruka was out of the room, Natsume spoke " Hey Polkadots. Ruka said you didn't come here before because you were afraid."

"Y-Yeah. I was,"

"Why? Why were you afraid? Were you afraid of me?" He looked away from Mikan.

"I… I was afraid because-"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You are just like everyone else-"

"I was afraid because I didn't want to see you sprawled out here on the bed and… and… dying. I… I didn't want to see that. I was afraid that all I'm just gonna see is a dead body of yours."

Natsume was shocked. He stared at the girl in front of her. He smiled at her.

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

**Someone**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**

"I'm okay now, polkadots. No need to worry."

"N-Natsume."

"Now run along now and get your lazy ass out here or you know what will happen." He suddenly changed mood.

"H-Hai!" She ran out of the room.

_Mikan…_

**Because You Live**

**And breathe**

**Because you made me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

_You're always there for me…_

_You're changing me and making me a better person._

He looked outside the window.

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

He saw a group of stars that seems to form Mikan's cute face. He smiled then shook his head.

_I must be imagining things._

**Because you live**

**I live**

But come to think of it, it was _her_ that brought him here. It is _her_ that cared for him.

Flashback:

**Because you live**

**There's a reason why**

**I carry on **

**When I lose the fight**

"Polkadots go now and run!!!" He shouted at Mikan.

"But… But I can't leave you here!" She hesitately said.

"Go now, Mikan!!!"

"But you're already full of bruised and wounds!"

"Mikan!!"

"O-Okay but take care… please!" She shouted as she ran farther and farther away.

"Aaw… How sweet. Too bad I'm not gonna be as sweet as you were." Yukina, the icegirl said out of nowhere.

"But since you're already weak and you can not fight anymore, I'll just play with your friend." She created sharp ice needles and shot them at Mikan.

Natsume, seeing what she is doing, used his energy to melt the ice so that Mikan will be spared.

"I'm gonna protect her."

**I want to give what you're giving me **

**Always**

"Die, Hyuuga!" Yukina, the girl with an ice alice said as a sharp arrow made of ice went right through Natsume's body. _No, I won't let it end like this._ Natsume created a big fire ball and shot it at Yukina.

"N-No way!! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She melted and everything that she created melted as well. Even the arrow which is now covered in Natsume's blood, melted. Natsume collapsed.

End of Flashback

**Because you live **

**And breathe **

**Because you made me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl **

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Natsume got out of the hospital.

"Ruka, I gotta go. I have to find someone."

Ruka, knowing who that someone is, smiled and said, "Alright. Go and find _her_."

Natsume didn't bother saying anything. Instead, he ran off to where he thought Mikan is. Then, behind a big sakura tree, he heard a sigh.

**Because you live **

**And breathe **

"Polkadots."

Mikan looked around to find Natsume looking back at her.

"Natsume. I knew you'd be able to get out of the hospital soon!" She smiled at him.

**Because you made me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

He suddenly hugged Mikan. "Arigato."

"W-What? What for?"

"For everything, baka" She pulled out of his hug.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said…" She pulled Mikan and pushed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened but soon, she kissed back. They kissed until they're out of breath.

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has everything I need to survive**

"**Because You live**

**I live**

**I live"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I've finally finished! Yay! This is my first attempt on making a fanfic so please understand and be kind. Anyways, reviews will be highly appreciated. Flames are also welcome. After all, 'We need criticisms to keep us awake and so that we may see our weaknesses and so that we may correct them.'

Arigato!


End file.
